


Accidental Summoning

by xPan_Dadx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental summoning, Other, stop doodling, why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPan_Dadx/pseuds/xPan_Dadx
Summary: Alec is fresh into art school and still unsure about the whole thing. So when a night of accidental doodling turns into an argument with a demon what is he to do?





	Accidental Summoning

Alec sat in his apartment spinning a pen around his fingers while he tried to find some inspiration for his latest project. At the moment all this lazy art student had was a bunch of lines drawn over a blank page and it really didn't clear his artists block. Maybe I can sleep it off. Alec thought to himself tossing the pen onto the table accidentally adding another line to the page. There was a flash of smoke and then a brunette was standing in his living room.  
"Uh hi?" Who is this lady and why is she in my apartment?  
At least she looked just as confused as Alec felt at the moment. "You're not who I was expecting." Well maybe shes got some answers at least.  
"This happen often then?" She snorted looking at the photos on the coffee table. "You have no idea. I'm Meg by the way." Meg. Right okay I can work with that. Alec looked back at the scribbles and slowly pieced it together while Meg as she called herself picked up the photo of Alec's sister and him last summer at the lake.  
"So why are you here exactly?" She stared at him blankly taking the drawing off the table. "You tell me kid, you're the one who summoned me." Summoned her..? The doodle genius it must be some kind of summoning sigil or rune or something.  
Right so I don't know how this actually happened but, maybe I should explain that it was just an accident. "Look...Meg, I didn't mean to summon you here I was just trying to get over my art block..." Hopefully that explained something. He summoned a demon. A complete accident of all things. "How do you accidentally summon someone a demon?" Alec shrugged watching her scowl at the floor.  
He also watched mildly horrified as she sliced open his palm holding it over a bowl. Ow. The liquid bubbled as she spoke and whoever was on the other side wasn't happy about anything she was saying. "You can't accidentally summon a demon!" The new face yelled poofing in out of thin air. "Apparently I can." He snatched the paper muttering about needing to enforce rules about random doodles. "Where did you even see this?" Alec honestly had no idea he was just dragging my pen across the page hoping something would appear in the random lines.  
"Crowley we need to do something about him." Alec held his hands up in defense nearly certain they were going to kill him. The one Meg called Crowley touched his forehead Alec's eyes closing out of fear and when they opened again he was alone in his apartment. "What was I doing..?" With a quick glance at the desk he nodded to himself absently dragging his pencil over the pages. Ten minutes later with a poof of smoke an annoyed Britt yelled at Alec for the second time that night. "Oh come on!"


End file.
